scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf
Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Werewolf is the seventh episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Premise On a camping trip, the gang encounter glowing red eyes staring at them and an eerie wolf howl. Following tracks to an abandoned mill, they get caught up in a smuggling plan and a werewolf! Synopsis A werewolf is standing high on top of a cliff. In the next scene, Daphne, Velma, and Fred are sitting at a camp fire roasting hot dogs while Scooby and Shaggy are putting up a tent. When Shaggy and Scooby are done with the tent the gang all of a sudden hears a howl of a wolf and then they see two red eyes steering out at them. After looking all around they discover footprints of a two legged wolf. They trace the tracks back to an old cemetery and an open grave. The sign on the gravestone reads "Here lies Silas Long, half man and half wolf. They find more wolf-prints leading away from the grave which lead them to an old abandoned mill. Inside the mill, they split up and look around for clues. Daphne, Velma, and Fred go one way and Shaggy and Scooby go the other way. Shaggy and Scooby find nothing but manage to keep narrowly missing the werewolf, who is stalking them. Freddy, Daphne and Velma find a map of the area -- and the werewolf! A chase ensues that ends with Shaggy and Scooby in a pile of white wool, which scares Freddy and the girls into hiding inside barrels with rubber tubes sticking out the top. Fred and the girls find a narrow-gauge railroad carrying carts from the mill to a freighter docked by the river. They follow the rail track back into the mill, where they are locked inside by the werewolf. Shaggy and Scooby follow the track to the freighter. Going aboard, they run into the werewolf, give him a haircut, and escape down a tunnel that takes them into the room where Freddy and the girls are locked up. From inside, they watch the werewolf pull a baa-ing barrel out of the water and decide to spring a trap. Shaggy and Scooby hide inside a barrel and launch themselves onto the river. The plan: Shaggy and Scooby will distract the werewolf when it takes them out of the water, and Freddy will catch the werewolf with a crane and hook. But Daphne gets caught on the hook instead; Shaggy and Scooby escape in their barrel onto the river, but the werewolf chases them in a canoe. The chase ends with all three going over a waterfall. The rest of the gang catches Shaggy and Scooby in a net, but the werewolf is caught on a rock and calls for help. They rescue him. He is unmasked as one of a gang of sheep rustlers who have been using the mill as a hideout from which to smuggle the stolen sheep over the river. The werewolf was just to scare people away from the mill. They would float sheep in barrels with air tubes across the river and sell them on the black market. Cast and characters Songs "Tell Me, Tell Me" Performed by Villains * Werewolf Ghost/sheep rustler Suspects Culprits Locations * Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The werewolf had his hair cut by Shaggy and Scooby but in one scene where the back of him is seen dealing with barrels, he has hair on his head but moments later, the werewolf is without the hair in close up. * The werewolf's hair reappears momentarily near the end of the episode as he sails down the waterfall over the rapids in his canoe, just after Shaggy and Scooby have been caught by the gang in a large net (again, well after Shaggy gave him his haircut). Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When the gang runs away from the werewolf and go separate ways, Shaggy runs the same way as Freddy, Daphne, and Velma, but moves in the opposite direction with Scooby. * The fact that the gang found an open tomb would suggest that the werewolf is not a ghost but a zombie. However, the werewolf looked and acted very much alive. Home media * Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 episodes